Question: Add. $7.6 + 42.18=$
Answer: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${7}$ $.$ ${6}$ $0$ $4$ $2$ $.$ ${1}$ $8$ Now, let's add each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${{7}}$ $.$ ${6}$ $0$ $+$ $4$ $2$ $.$ ${1}$ $8$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $4$ $9$ $.$ $7$ $8$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &({7}+ {42}) + ({0.60} + {0.18})\\\\ &=49 + {0.78}\\\\ &=49.78 \end{aligned}$ $7.6 + 42.18=49.78$